shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasputin Sergei
Introduction Appearance Sergei is a tall guy, at 6'7, he is big for the average human. He has short black hair and a strong face. His skin is tannish and he has good muscles over his body. From bottom to top: He usually wears endurance enhanced bootes and a good pair of socks. He then, after putting on boxers, puts on black strech pants. Then he puts on a black no-sleeve black t-shirt, but beacuse oh his muscles, seem a little to small on him. Over that, he puts on a red and gold, belt like assecory. On top of his black t-shirt, he has a red breastplate on, connected by two golden shoulder pads; one for each shoulder. Personality Sergei is a quiet person and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies because he never fights back. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in the Chaos Pirates. Sergei also has a soft spot for cute things, like small animals. Sergei has a very loyal personality. He is quite loyal to his friends, especially to Jethro, who is one of his closest friends. He is also shown to be fearless and told so by numerous enemies. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Even though Sergei has a gentle demeanor and personality, he is a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received some training personally from Jethro. Sergei is also a self-taught hand-to-hand combatant with years of street fighting experience. Physical Strength Sergei possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a human. He was capable of lifting a steel beam that had fallen on him with little effort. He can effortlessly throw another person a half a block away with only one arm and little effort. Sergei was able to battle a half gaint with his bare fists and is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat. His strength is further enhanced with his armored form, allowing him to take on those bigger than himself with relative ease as a single punch he was able to take out a half gaint. Without absorbing energy, and without his armor on, he is merely a strong ordinary human, though normally he works to keep his strength at a superhuman level. Agility Sergei's speed is above that of an average human being. The recent furtherance of Sergei's powers seem to augment his natural agility to the point where his reaction time became sufficient enough to anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. Regardless of his size, Sergei's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. However, he has been fast enough to catch mortar shells shot at him. Endurance Sergei is unnaturally highly resistant to damage. He was able to withstand a falling steel beam, which bent upon contact with his back, with minor injury but relatively unfazed. He was able to sustain a sword attack to his back by a marine, that would have been fatal for anyone else. When his armor is on, he seems to attain an even greater level of endurance, allowing him to take relentless beatings as well as being thrown into structures without showing any signs of injury. His durability also becomes great enough to block incoming attacks and take on powerfull blasts. He is also shown to be highly resilient mentally, able to endure a powerful attack to his psyche and continue fighting. Metamorph Because of mystical origin, Sergei is able to turn his skin to steel like property. This ability has been passed down from parent to child. This ability was passed down to him from his mother. This form will make him more durable, and him more physical stronger. Also, it was found out that, although it is steel like; the form is not actually steel. When tested to see if magnets will work on him., the magnets did not work on him. The armor in question was made by his ancester's to protect their home. Also, considering that the armor is the user gains the property of this Devil Fruit, then segei is able to get the benefits of that Devil Fruit. However,in normal form, he floats, armorded form he sinks. Because of the extra energy that Sergei gets from the Devil Fruit, Olie decided to make another set of arm bands, something like he did for Jethro. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He is trying to use this Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Sergei is an expert of this Haki Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Shipwright Category:Human Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Stormbaron Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User